The Broken Ones
by Mr.Ulf
Summary: Touka Kirishima, a regular school girl, found an unfamiliar person. Ken Kaneki, a dangerous ghoul, found a familiar person. AU of role reverse, Some OCC and stuff so yeah...
1. Little Rabbit and Goth Boy

**DISCLAIM: I DO NOT OWN TOKYO GHOUL. ISHIDA-SENSEI DOES**

* * *

 _Rest now..._

 _Little Rabbit..._

* * *

Study, study, study, the action I do almost everyday. To be honest, it getting boring but I had to. 'To move on' what my teacher said. Although getting education is good, 'getting' the education is quite troublesome. Which make me wonder, what am I going to do after all of this? Opportunity will be available for me, a lot of opportunity. I could become a teacher for biology in a university, or do something else like-

"Touka-chan!"

I flinched upon hearing my friend. I din't notice I was spacing out while looking through the window again. Why do I always space out? I don't know...

"Can you at least stop spacing out for a minute or 2?"

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking about stuff"

Kosoka Yoriko. A good friend of mine since my first day at school, I never expect for this friendship to last...well almost forever. I remember out first met, I was dub 'The Ice Queen' due to my cold, stubborn and quiet demeanor but this shy yet friendly girl with brown hair suddenly pop out of nowhere and became my friend. She was really funny went she approach me, thinking I would hit her or denied her friend request, but I accept it nonetheless. Being alone is a pain, I can't blame my behavior nor my mother, who I inherent the said behavior from...I think.

"What were we talking about?" I ask to join back the topic.

"It only 11 days left!" She said cheerfully.

What only a 11 days left? I look at the date on my phone, it was the second of February. I count the days until it landed on the 14th February. 14th February means...

"Valentine's Day!"

I look at my friend with disappointment, I thought something cool would happen but nope, the day where people get lovey dovey to there love ones. "So?"

"Touka-chan! You'll need a boyfriend sooner or later"

"If a boy wants me, I would break his bones first before he can even touch me" I said with my cold demeanor.

I never care to have someone who'll care for me, better to live like a lone wolf then to live with an idiot.

"Touka-chan" She said in disappointment "The Ice Queen need a King"

"And this Queen can rule her kingdom by herself" That just sound more cheesy then I thought

My friend sigh in defeat "Your hard to get to" She stated

"I like it that way" a little smile appear on my face

"Oh! Touka-chan" Before she can say anything the bell ring, signaling break time is over "Nevermind"

"Just say it, we still have time"

"After school, you want to go to that cafe again?"

"Which cafe? Anteiku?"

She nodded and I agreed to join. Anteiku is a cafe not far from my school, the coffee and food there are really delicious, the atmosphere is warm and soothing and have good customer service. All and all a good place to relax after a long day of school, which is why me and Yoriko always go there. But those are not the only reason why she always drag me there, a particular person caught her interest and she want me to get involve ("For your own sake" She said). A goth-like boy work there, he have white hair, black nails and an eyepatch covering his left eye. I don't know who that boy is but Yoriko said he is 'perfect' for me. Who perfect for me? No one, yes no one. It a pain to admit it but like I said no one. I can't find the reason why Yoriko always tried to ship me with another person, I'm flatter for her tries but really she had to stop (and I can't stop her because she'll do those puppy eyes of her)

The classroom door open with our teacher appear. Everybody took there seat, greet the teacher morning and everything went on like usual...

* * *

School went by and, as promise, Yoriko and I are on our way to the cafe. The journey wasn't long, like I said it wasn't far.

Upon being right in front of the cafe, there was that welcoming vibe that I like. Warm and comforting, like being in the arms of my caring father. I should not think about that.

"Let go" I signal my friend

She cheerfully nod and the two of us enter. The cafe wasn't really packed as only 2 to 3 tables had been taking, we both took our usual table, it was near the window showing a beautiful scenery of the city. Yoriko is scanning the area, if I can guess she searching for that goth boy again. Oh boy, she really stubborn went it comes to relationships, especially went it about me.

"Yoriko stop already. Your making us look weird"

"It for your own go-" She suddenly gasp and stop mid-sentence

I heard a door open, it wasn't the entrance because there should be little ringing sound come with it. That mean the 'employees only' door open, I turn to see what make Yoriko stop in mid-sentence and found the goth boy (no surprise). His white hair shine went the sunlight beams on it, his black nails reflect the beams went he tried to cover his only showing grey eye. I hate to admit it but hes really-

"Touka-chan~"

I turn my head again to face my friend, she gave a cheeky smile. I know the meaning of that smile, it means troubles.

Suddenly I felt heat on my cheeks "What?!" that came out louder then I expected.

She giggle on my action, making me more embarrassed. I really hate to admit it but that goth boy is really cute. Not trying to sound like a yandere but yeah, hes really cute, even with that goth-like appearance he really cute, yeah...oh god I sound so weird. In honesty, he the first person who caught my eye. I don't know why but every time I look at him I felt nostalgic, like I know him...I'm just overthinking about it right? Yeah I'm just overthinking about this.

"Can I get your order?" A male's voice suddenly went to my ear. I look at the source and surprise surprise it's goth boy.

"Just the usual" I said with a shy-like tone (What the heck? why did I said it like that?).

He nodded, wrote something on his notepad and went off to the counter. I really hate this spacing out habit.

"Touka-chan, I know you like him" Yoriko suddenly bring that up.

"What! no"

"Don't lie"

"Just, stop it Yoriko"

She again giggles, huhh Kosoka Yoriko your making this more harder then it already look.

After our little episode with goth boy we had some random talks. Stuff like studies, food, the shitty valentine's day things and other stuff while drinking some coffee. I can't help myself but every time I saw goth boy walking pass our table, I can't stop looking at him, I don't know why. He took an order from my frenemy, Rize Kamishiro. A women with long purple hair, eyes matching her hair and an hourglass figure for a body, me and her become friends went I needed help picking a book from the bookstore. Shes looking at goth boy with a lust-like expression on her face but goth boy ignored her and continue to do his work. What is she thinking about? Also if you think why she is my frenemy, well she has this weird may of pursuing with people, talking in a rather nice way and also not to mention her clothing which show some of her cleavage. It like she can manipulate the opposite gender with ease. In short, she a shady person and I don't like shady people. But apparently goth boy doesn't seem to take affect on her, usual people would fall in love with her as soon as they bat on eye on her, but not for goth boy. I'm relief for tha-

Wait what was I thinking about? Why am I feeling like this? no no Touka your not-

"Are you jealous Touka-chan?"

"Yoriko!" there I go again. I can't control my embarrassment...

Yoriko put her hand up in defense due to my sudden reaction, realizing what I just did I quickly apologize.

"I'm sorry" I said shyly.

"It ok" She reply back with a cheerful tone.

Damn me. No I don't like him, we both haven't even met and I'm being like a yandere. No just no, stop thinking about him for a minute. Then it hit me, I don't even know his name (I called him 'goth boy' because well you know) Maybe one day I'll talk to him just to calm my mental state, heck maybe I'll even ask why the goth get up.

"KANEKI!" A loud male voice suddenly went to my ear, after that voice I then hear sounds of mental and glass coming to contact with solid object.

I turn around to see that goth boy was on one of his knee, putting a hand on his right arm and a metal tray with now broken cups beside him.

"Hide!" Goth boy whined to a blond hair boy standing right in front of him. I can't help but laugh in the inside from the whined.

"I only pat your shoulder" He said back

"You startled me"

With that goth boy got up by the help of his friend. One of his co-worker help him clean up the mess he made then he went upstairs. But I swear I saw a little fresh blood stain on his right arm, I think being in school to much had an effect on my eyes. Yes that right. Then I just notice I'm too focus on another episode of goth boy that Yoriko again show her cheeky smile soon as I turn back around. I ignored her smile and continue to drink my coffee.

Kaneki huh? That his name?... He not yellow that for sure.

"Kaneki" I mumble softly in hoping Yoriko won't hear it (heck she talking about valentine's day again). It a nice name, work well with my tongue, easy to say. But is that his first name or las-

Ok I have got to stop thinking about him...Damn it

"Kirishima-san" Another feminine voice appear.

I look at the source, oh... "Kamishiro-san"

* * *

I'm ready to tighten my bandage around my wound, holding one side of the bandage with my left hand and the other side with my mouth. I'm going to count down from three, after I count I'll tighten the bandage...

"1...2..." I grit my teeth with the bandage in the middle of it "3!"

The pain stings, clutching my hand and closing my eyes on the impact. After the pain I finalize the bandage and the wound was patch up. "I need to eat later" I stated

I wear back my business shirt and vest, walking back downstairs to continue my work. I open the door and scan the area for any new customer, luckily there wasn't. But something was odd thought, Rize is sitting with that blond girl and little rabbit.

Who's little rabbit you ask? Well is that purplish blue hair school girl, the one that cover her right eye with her hair. Yeah that one, I never remember her real name though, which is my I call her little rabbit. It sound like an offensive statement but I'm not trying to offend her (and she called me goth boy).

I can't hear what are they saying due to my co-worker, Enji Koma, is talking about the time when he terrorize the world. Yeah Koma-san yeah...you killed some people blah blah blah, he can't shut up.

Rize stood and walk out of the cafe, not before she wink at me, I ignored her. Few minutes later, the two school girls stood. Little rabbit is walking to the counter, wanting to pay for the drink. Lucky I'm near the cashier and I'm also on cashier duty...

"How much?" Little rabbit said

I scratch my head first, remembering the price on every meal and drink in the menu. "450 Yen" right...yeah that right.

I can't help but notice that little rabbit is looking at my black fingernails again, that the third time for today. She gave the money and I say "Thank you, please come again", but inside I wanted to say _'I beg you to come back'_

She only thank back and the two girls took off. With that the shop is empty, no more customer for now, nothing to do...

Hehe...little rabbit...

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 _ **(12 years ago)**_

Six year old black hair (nearly grey) dark brown/black eyes me, how small and innocent I was before. Went you see me you'll see a small cute little boy, but in another few days or month you'll see the terror I was. Anyways, me, my little brother and my father when to a house, 'The Kirishima Resident' the sign said

My father knock on the door, then a dark blue hair man (which I find funny that time) open the door. "Kirishima-san , good afternoon" My father greet him

"Good afternoon Kaneki-san" He reply back then he look at me and my little brother "You too Ken and ###" he said with a smile

I wasn't familiar with the man which is why I hide behind my father's leg, same goes for my little brother

"Please come in" The dark blue hair man said

We all went inside the house. I was simple, enough for a family (but why do they need a kitchen?)

"###! Ayato! We have visitor" The dark blue hair man said

Then a door open, there I was two people. A boy, probably a few years younger then me, with dark blue hair like the man and a girl, could be just a year younger then me, with purplish blue hair. For weird reasons I can't stop looking at the girl, I can feel awkwardness between me and her...so I look away quickly.

The two bluenette walk to there father's side, Like us, the two sibling also hid behind there father's leg. There father then crouch down to there level and pat there heads "I'm going out for a while, you two behave ok?"

"Otoosan..."

"Don't worry, I'll be back as fast as I can"

The two bluenette nodded. Then, all of a sudden, my father pat my head, I look up and saw my father put a thumb ups, I din't understand what it mean. After that episode, the two fathers went outside for a small discussion. With that the room was silent, nobody wanted to talk about something...I hate the silent. I keep looking at the purple hair (or blue or whatever) girl...again. I can feel the awkwardness again...what wrong with me? Anyways I say something on her hair which caught my interest, a small little rabbit hairpin on her right side bang. Curious why is there (I'm a kid that time) I ask her a question.

"Why do you have that on your hair?" I point at the hairpin. It was a weak question but it the only way to break the silent.

She was startled with the sudden question but she understand what I mean "Well..." She started shyly "It because that part of my hair is really long, it can cover my eye" she said while gesturing as her eye is covered by her hair.

"Do you like rabbit?" Another question came out my mouth.

She nodded like she wan't see another boy before (beside her little brother)

Her likeness for rabbit and her shy attitude make my me felt weird, I don't know the feeling that time though. But at the same time I din't hear her name correctly, so I gave her the name 'Little Rabbit' unconsciously. It sounded weird went I thought about it but I find the name very suiting for her.

Soon with more question and answers, i.e my likeness for books, her likeness for birds, my little brother's likeness of human food (Which I find weird) and her little brother's likeness of adventure, the silent fade and we all had fun with each other. Playing games like tag and hide and seek, I have to say little rabbit was really feisty went we were playing tag, shoving us out of her way, tackling down her opponent and even punching me went she target me. But nonetheless I had fun...

And that was our first meeting together...

 _ ***Flashback End***_

"Little rabbit" I suddenly mumble. Seeing her now is like looking at an old picture. I have to admit she'll never recognize me again, I'm not the same black hair with dark brown/black eyes boy anymore... My white hair suggest my abandon past, my black nails suggest the pain I felt and my eyes suggest all emotions I burn...but thanks to her I din't abandon everything, because of her I kept one emotion, one memory and one name...

Happiness, our first meeting and 'Little Rabbit'

But at the same time I felt sorry for her, she'll never know the true identity of her family. Her family was-

"Kaneki" A voice suddenly came. I turn to find the manager of Anteiku.

"Yoshimura-san"

"Riza-san has been over the limit now, I want you to take care of her. But please try not to cause to much attention again" He said while showing his kakugan.

"Yes sir, I'll try" I reply back...

With just a crack of my finger, my demeanor change...I'm a monster...I'm a ghoul... _ **I'm Mukade**_.

 ** _KILL...RIZE-SAN.._**

* * *

I let out a yawn after reading a book for my literature class, thank god I finish it. Even though I barely understand the bullshit inside the pages, I manage to survive the wave of words. I was about to grab the other book but then it hit me, I haven't bought the second part of the book.

"Damn it" I mumble to myself.

I first decide to call Yoriko to aid me for my book shopping, but as soon I called her I got a voicemail instead. Well look like I'm going alone.

I got up from my bed, change to my casual clothing and went of to the bookstore. I don't always go to the book store, I usual when there to kill time or to buy some important book to study or for my literature class. Hey...that bookstore was also the first time I met goth boy outside of the cafe he always work at...

 _ ***Flashback***_

I was looking for that book, I can't remember the name of it but I know the author's name, Sen Takatsuki. While scanning the bookshelf I was accidentally bump by a hoodie guy who was listening to music. The bump cost the books on my hand to fall down.

"Ow..Hey!" I said while crouching down to get the book. I was going to scold the guy for causing the mess but then a pale hand came out of nowhere and help me on pick up my books. I look at the source and found it was the guy that bump into me, he ignored my look and continue to pick up my book.

After he help picking up the fallen books we both stand back up, he hand me the book while saying "I'm sorry"

But what weird was that the boy had black fingernails, it wasn't that weird because I saw a lot of teenagers painted there fingernails black. But the weirder thing is that his hair, the few that was barely seen due to his hood covering his head, is colour white, it still ok because some teenagers also dye there hair white. But the most weirdest thing is his eyes, one was cover by an eyepatch and the expose eye was colour grey, like a dead fish's eye. At first I think this guy is wearing colour contact lens, but then I thought is that too much for a guy to be a guy...I mean it weird thought because he doesn't look like a-

"Excuse me miss?" His word brought me back to reality

"Oh I'm sorry. Thank you" I said while grabbing my book back. After that I keep searching for that Takatsuki book again, I din't notice but the hooded boy was still there.

"Your looking for something?" His curiosity peak

"Ah um..." I was surprise he was still there but a help is good "I'm trying to find a book from that writer Sen Takatsuki. It for my literature class"

The hooded was surprise with my words "I'll help you" he said before he pick out a book from the shelf "Here" he said while handing the book to me.

I read the title, 'Monochrome Of Rainbows'. That a weird name for a book.

"I don't know if that the right one" I face and made eye contact with him "But I heard that book is usual use in literature class. Just cross your fingers and hope for the best" he said while crossing his finger and smile. My brain suddenly froze, that smile was really...I can't describe it with words. He look back at me with a confuse face, realizing I'm staring at him I quickly look down at the book again. Monochrome Of Rainbows eh?

I look back up and wanted to thank him but all I saw was an empty space, he left? That was rude of him.

 _ ***Flashback End***_

After that event I saw him again, went Yoriko firstly suggest me to go to Anteiku. There I met him again but I avoid him to not cost some 'conspiracy theory' from my friend.

Making my way to the bookstore was cold and dark, it 9 in the evening what you expect? Finally arrive at the store (Thank god it open 24/7) I quickly search for the book so I can go to sleep went I get back home. But then someone was there...

"Kirishima-san" The voice sound so familiar. I turn to the source and found it's her again

"Kamishiro-san" Great Rize is here

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for a book"

"For what? Your giving it to him for Valentine's Day?"

What the fuck who him?

"What are you talking about?"

"You know, that white hair waiter from Anteiku"

She mean goth boy Kaneki? Was it Kaneki? Yeah it's Kaneki

"What no" I again felt heat on my cheek "I'm buying it for my literature class" I said almost roughly

"Oh, sorry for the misunderstanding"

"It fine"

Now Rize is tagging along with me. Talking about stuff like what am I learning, giving some book recommendation and about...hair colour? I need to get this book fast or else I'm going to be stuck with her all night. Finally found the book I need, thank god, good bye Rize-san~

As soon as I finish buying my book I was going to part way with her but then...

"Kirishima-san, I think I'll need to escort you on your way home"

What the fuck women?!

"Uh...no thanks. I'm fine really"

"No no I insist. I'm sure you heard the news right, about those ghoul attack"

Oh yeah... there was a recent attack on one of the building in the 20th Ward, near my place. I hate to admit it but I'm actually scared about it, I never see a 'ghoul' before but I heard that they eat on human flesh. A bunch of mad cannibals I'll say, but really Rize?

"Come on, it dangerous at night. I'll part ways went you reach half way of your destination alright?"

Well better to be safe then sorry "Ok then" I sigh

And I thought I won't get stuck with her but it happen, damn my decision. Along the way Rize is talking about books again, recommendation, specific genre and even some famous writers. I also felt asleep just listening to her but then...

"Kirishima-san, what do you think about him?" That question was suddenly ask

"Who?"

"Him silly, white hair, black nails, grey eye, eyepatch wearing boy"

Oh goth boy again, heh...here we go again

"I don't know him"

"Well here a few catches" Oh boy, shes more worst then Yoriko "His name is Kaneki, as in 'Kane' and 'Ki' from the days of the week, he like books, like me, he also like beautiful language and intellectual women and-"

Why do I need to know these information? "He sure sound like a boring person" I need to cut her off or else I'll go crazy

"He not boring he just...confusing to get to" Rize stated. Again why do I need to know this?

Rize is keep talking and talking and talking. I need to get away from her as fast as I can, maybe a fast route is a good idea.

"Kamishiro-san, this way" I gesture to a construction site, it's maybe not safe but if I'm fast enough I'll be fine (and be far away from Rize). It the nearest fast route to my house from here.

Rize only nodded in agreement and we both enter the site. Nothing all had happen, Rize finally stop talking, thank god I was getting crazy from her topics.

"Kirishima-san" She suddenly called me

"Yeah?" I din't face her and I continue walking. Then I felt something on my leg as if like...wait wait wait wait wait WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT THIS THING?!. A red cable is wrapping around my leg, then I felt it pulling my leg. I got pulled and I'm now upside down hanging from that cable thing, it coming from...Rize's back?!

"There something you should know" She said eerily. Her head was up and the first thing I saw was her eye, they weren't those purple colour eyes anymore, no there colour black with red...What going on?!

"Kaneki and I had something together" She continue, I'm both confuse and terrified on what happening. "But with you around I think is better for you to 'hop' off"

She throw me to a wooden wall, the force was strong as the said wall was broke went I made contact with it. I'm on the ground, I think something broke but I don't know. I need to get out of here, I need to get out of here, I need to get out of here, I need-

 _ ***SPLASH***_

I saw the colour red...is it blood?...my blood?...I felt weak...I can't move...I want to lay down...I want to sleep...

I manage to crawl to a pile of large 2 by 4...I want to sleep here

Then I saw her again, 4 red cable behind her, those cable are like tails that she can control...I couldn't hear what she talking about...I can only hear a few thing only...

"I won't let you...your going to be...for me and my..."

Then without a warning, a bunch of steel beams fall on top of her. My eyes are getting heavy but I mange to caught a glimpse of...someone...is that an angel?

The figure stood on top of the pile of beams and give what look like a middle finger to the crushed girl. I cough and it got the figure's attention

It moving to me now...I saw was grey and red orbs, white hair and his eyes were sad...

"Rest now..." What? "Little Rabbit..."

Next I saw was darkness...

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ TADA~ Surprise? No? ok

I did say I'm was (well I thought) going to make her tragedy. Don't worry I won't discontinue my main project :D

Well anyways thank you and _**CYA~**_


	2. A change of fate

**DISCLAIM: I DO NOT OWN TOKYO GHOUL. ISHIDA-SENSEI DOES**

* * *

 _You need a hug..._

 _Don't fight it...relax for awhile_

* * *

*Beep* *Beep*

What that noise?

*Beep* *Beep*

Buzz off, I want to sleep...

*Beep* *Beep*

This is getting annoying...

*Beep* *Beep*

More annoying then my alarm clock...

*Beep* *Beep*

*Beep* *Beep*

* * *

 _ **"An incident had occurred last night at a construction site near..."**_

No need to tell me news man, it was me.. Usually hearing the news about my actions and decision always puts me on edge, but since they din't label this as 'A Ghoul Activity' I can rest ease for now.

I just hope little rabbit came out alive, Rize wanted to eat her...again. Just thinking about little rabbit makes me worry, She not a ghoul like-

 _ **"Hospital reports said that the deceased women had her organs transplant to the surviving young girl..."**_

 ***CRACK***

What?

 _ **"Now we'll speak to the doctor who had taken action on the said surgery, Doctor Kanou..."**_

What?!

 _ **"It was a decision I had to make. My goal, as a doctor, is to make sure my patients lives a healthy life, at any costs..."**_

 **W** H **A** T **?!**

"Kaneki-kun" That voice broke my thought, I face the source and found Koma-san's worried face.

"You ok buddy?" He ask a question. At the same time I felt a sticky liquid on my left hand, curious what is it I take a look. I found out that the said hand is bleeding with some pieces of broken china cup sticking out of it.

"I'm fine" I said with a weird tone... Faces are looking at me and my bleeding hand, I had to get out of here. "Sorry look like I broke another one, how clumsy am I?" I said while scratching my head "I'll patch it up...and pay for the broken cup"

Koma-san din't reply back, not that I needed him too. Walking up stairs took longer then I thought, as if time just slow down for me. I went into my room readying my first aid kit (it useful to have one). (Painfully) Pull the sticking pieces, dress the wound and gone into my thought...

Rize's organs had been transplant into little rabbit? In the papers it look innocent, but did they notice that Rize was a ghoul? And why did they transplant her organs into little rabbit? How did regular metals manage to cuts Rize body? What happen to Rize? What happen to little rab...

"Dammit..." I mumble softly, moving slowly to the door I'm not opening it...

*Bang* "Dammit..." *Bang* "Dammit.." *Bang* "Dammit." *Bang* "Dammit" *Bang* "Dammit" *Bang* "Dammit" *Bang* "Dammit" *Bang* "Dammit" *Bang* "Dammit" ***BANG* "Dammit" *BANG* "Dammit!" *BANG* "Dammit!" *BANG* "DAMMIT!" *BANG* "DAMMIT!" *BANG* "DAMMIT!"**

Here a fun fact; If the human body made multiple contact with solid objects it can cause the skin to tear and the bones to crack or break. That whats happening to my forehead, I don't even care, I always felt pain in my life. Here another fact; I can't cry anymore, I burn that emotion down. With that said the blood coming from my forehead act as my tears, bloody red tears.

If you don't understand what why am I doing this or the point I'm getting, here the short version. If a ghoul's organ (or another word kakuhou) been transplant to a human it can lead the said human to either die or...transform into a ghoul, a half ghoul specifically. A half ghoul like me, only different is I'm a _natural_ half ghoul and there are _artificial_ half ghoul.

If little rabbit had Rize's kakuhou inside her that means...she a goner...or more worst. She a ghoul now, a punishment more worst then death. 'Healthy life?" Fuck off 'Doctor' Kanou.

*Knock* *Knock*

Look like someone heard my breakdown, well I can't put a straight face anymore (with the blood on my face). I open the door and found a person who rarely appear. "Yomo-san" Aka my personal discipline teacher, if I did something dangerous or stupid he'll be there to kick my face (literally). Looks like another face kick for me today...

"The manager is calling you" Or not..

I can't say if hes angry to hear another mistake I made or hes just being Yomo as always. I din't reply back, I got nothing to do at the moment...

*Tap* *tap* *tap* *tap*

The sound of my footsteps are the only sound I heard...

*Tap* *tap* *tap*

Finally in front of The Manager's office, I touch the doorknob, it was cold...really cold.

"Kaneki-kun" The manager greet me as I enter "How are you feeling?" He wasn't shock to see some blood on my face.

"I'm fine" Fast regeneration, being a rinkaku ghoul has it's pros and cons

"I'm sure you had heard"

"Heard of what sir?"

"About the surviving student" He seem concern...

"Yeah..." So am I

* * *

*Beep* *Beep*

That sound again...

*Beep* *Beep*

SOMEONE TURN THAT STUPID THING OFF!

"AHH TOUKA-CHAN IT'S ME IT'S ME!"

"Eh..? Yoriko?" I found myself on an offensive stand on a hospital bed with a pillow on my hands, almost hitting my friend's head

"I-I-I'm sorry" I said putting the pillow back on the bed

"No need to be sorry. I'm worried about you" She stated, which made me confuse.

"What happen?" I ask

"You got into an accident. A bunch of stupid places steel beams almost killed you. Well you were lucky, a girl with purple hair was killed. What her name again...?"

"Rize?"

"Yeah, she was killed"

As if I thought I'll be happy when shes gone, but shes gone just like that...damn. I don't hold any grudge against her, I just don't like her for being shady.

"Your alright?"

I check my body for any wounds, there wasn't. But there was a little almost faded scar on my right abdomen, did they perform surgery on me?

"I think so.." I said while touching the said scar

"Well it good to see you up again" She said cheerfully.

"How long I was out?"

"Around 5 days"

5 DAYS?! No wonder I feel little bit hungry. As I thought I'll be out until that shitty Valentine's Day had past, look like some dreams are left to not.

"Well I have to go now, my parents are going to be mad at me if I'm running late again"

"Sorry to trouble you"

"Hey now" She said standing up from her chair "Where that Ice Queen Touka-chan I know? Seriously don't tell me your being soft just because of Valentine's Day"

WHAT?!

"No I'm not!"

"Look like you are" She said while grinning

I'll show you, one day. One day Kosoka Yoriko...

* * *

A mask, an item for ghouls. It help on concealing there face, if a his or her's face is to discover, they be attack went they least expected. For me a mask is more then an items, it a feeling I want to show to the world. A feeling I want to tell them to not feel, I had felt it, I had felt it too much, I don't want people to felt it too. I look at my mask, cold black leather is the main materiel, mostly concealed my bottom face, another cover to hide my right eye and fake teeth with a zipper between it. It a present during my first anniversary joining Anteiku, a mask maker name Uta made it for me, everybody at the shop request him to do so.

Went I held that mask for the first time it was a familiar feeling for me, that feeling of being restraint, being hopeless, being alone, alone with your monsters. I took another look at my mask. A mask also named the ghoul. _Gantai_ , the new name for me. I thought _Gantai_ would replace **Mukade** , but I was wrong. _Gantai_ and **Mukade** are not different people, there the same person, they are me.

I'm _Gantai_ , I'm **Mukade** and I'm Kaneki...

I throw the mask and it hit the wall. Sitting in my room at Anteiku, gone in my thoughts again. Hugging both my legs together, making no space between my legs and torso. I had break a promise...

Little rabbit is now a ghoul...and it all my fault...

* * *

After another day at the hospital I was alright to go back home. I'm psychically healthy but not mentally. I can't stop thinking about what happen to Rize, was she a ghoul? I don't know. Actually, I don't know what happen last night was even real. But the scar was real, but there wasn't any missing posters on Rize.

It was like Rize din't excited. I must be overthinking it again...as always.

Finally reaching my house, there was a plastic bag on the door knob. Must be from Yoriko, she been worried sick, like I'm her lost puppy or something. Then a sudden vibrate in my pocket with familiar music rings, my phone is ringing. I grab it and open it up to find a message been received.

 _Touka-chan, finally your our of that hospital!  
I took the time to make some notes for you, I'll give you once your back at school. (it hard to be alone here)_  
 _Anyways you'll notice that I left some food at your house. There were leftovers but it's food.  
Hope to see you back at school in no time, but still take some rest. Your lucky for getting out of there alive.  
Peace! -Kosoka Yoriko_

Hehe...that Yoriko. I grab the food and toss it at the dinning table. I'm lucky to have a friend like her, it hard to get a good ones actually. There all like nice people but I know there just wearing masks to cover there true personality, but for Yoriko shes not. I'm happy to have a friend like her, maybe having more it not a problem. I don't know.

I need to take a shower, it been 6 days without a proper bath. Hot water hitting my skin always made me relax, but for this night I felt a little unease. That event with Rize still rings on my head, there was also that guy...or angel... I been keeping it like a secret, those beams din't fall due to wrong placement, someone push them. Push them to killed Rize but it got me too.

White hair, red and grey eyes. He look sad... But din't he gave a middle finger to Rize? Why he sad because of me? Again question I ask with no answers, I should stop thinking too much. Getting out of the shower and putting on my PJ, I'm ready to sleep. Maybe I should took a break for tomorrow...yeah it been a confusing week.

I close my eyes before saying "Goodnight...hehe little rabbit" to myself. What a weird name.

* * *

The night is like any other night. The streets and building's light shine to the skies of Tokyo, it a beautiful view. Some people took the moment to 'inhale' the beauty, some just ignored it. I like views like this, a scenery in which I can remember. No matter which face I'm wearing, sceneries are my favorite things to watch. Beauty is a gift, but beauty is also a curse.

Tokyo is not safe, which is why there the CCG and other friendly ghoul group like Anteiku are around. The 20th Ward is my home and I'm protecting it, I don't care the type on people here but a home is a home. And this home is my home.

One hand holding nothing while the other holds a special item I have, a tool which it made out of quinque metals. Where did I get it, better not to know...

I have been assign to kick a troublemaker out of the ward, people like that make me sick. Anteiku had given very reasonable rules, rules in which both species will face a peaceful outcome. But with people going around not following the rules, I'm there to teach them a lesson or two...

*Sniff* *sniff*

That a weird smell...

*Sniff* *sniff*

Smells so familiar yet so different...

* * *

Oh hey, your wondering why I'm walking aimlessly at night, well here a weird story. There a weird interview with a ghoul expert in the TV, he said that ghouls can't eat human food and it tasted disgusting. So I, due to my curiosity, eat the food Yoriko gave me and guess what? It tasted like shit...

I'm not a ghoul right? No no... I'm a human, even though I'm hungry now I'm still a human right? Hehehehehe...maybe?

"Hey hey" A voice suddenly rings "What do we have here? A single ghoul lady, a fine one she it"

Ghoul lady? What? I need to get out of here.

"Now now" The voice said.

Then I getting pin to the wall, trying to move his hand from my wrist...I can't. I'm stuck I can't move.

"There maybe something I can do for you, a show or maybe?"

A show? I'm not that type of women!

"Let go of me dammit!"

"Hey there feisty one, it'll be alright. I just need an arm or tw-"

The ghoul was cut off went someone hit him with a...wrench? I'm sitting against the wall, in front of me is a boy in his black hoodie, grey jeans and black shoes. I can't see his face to do his hood hides his face. He holds a wrench on his right hand, swinging it around like it was a toy.

"What the hell?! What kind of wrench that was made out of quinque?!" The ghoul shouted

"People like you make me sick, which is my I had this wrench"

The boy then vanish in front of me. Splashing sound with scream was heard, I hug my legs and din't dare to look back up. It just a dream right? It all just a bad dream...

"My eye! My eye!" The ghoul scream whined

"Now scram, get out of The 20th Ward. Don't make me come back" He sound so familiar...

I need to get out of here, I need to get out of here. Standing back up I ran as fast as I can, I ran can as far as my legs can held...

I want to sleep, I want to wake up... it just a bad dream that right just a bad dream...

I'm tired...I sat down against the wall again. Hugging my now tired leg, I just want so sleep...but I'm also hungry...someone...please help me...I thought I can take care of myself...but now...things has-

"And here I thought you'll be alright for another week or two" A familiar voice suddenly came.

I look up and saw two different colour eyes, one so familiar and the other so different, and white hair...wait a second...GOTH BOY?! I look up and down at him and notice he the guy who saved me from that ghoul, evidence of the wrench hes holding and both his right arm and the said wrench have fresh blood stains.

The blood smell delicious...Wait what are you thinking? No no...your not a ghoul...

"Heh, not accept your fate now, am I right?"

What...? Hugging back my legs rocking back and forward, he said something but I din't hear it. Shutting both me eyes, I just want to sleep, I just want to sleep, I just want to sleep...

...

...

...

Father? Is that you? Why do I feel your warm arms around me again? Is that you? Otoosan...

"You need a hug"

I reopen my eye and I saw that 'goth boy' had his arms around me. What?

"Don't fight it, just...relax for awhile"

It was weird to have a stranger to hug you, but it feel so warm and nice. I move closer to him, resting my face in between his shoulder and neck. His body was cold, I felt his hand on my back. Moving it up and down, it calms me down...

I can go to sleep now right?

*Sniff*

He smell so nice...

*Sniff* *sniff*

He smell so...delicious

*Sniff* *Sniff*

*CHOMP*

 ** _delicious..._**

* * *

Omake: What her name?

Kaneki is sitting in a room with a book on his hand, he forgot who did he got this book. But he know it hers, he wanted to return it

After hours of doing nothing Kaneki founds himself in a hospital...wait how did he get here...guess he'll never know

"Ah...excuse me, I'm here to deliver a book to a friend of mine"

"Ok, what the name?"

 _'Oh shit...'_ His thought spoken

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Tada~ Chapter 2.

I didn't know how many people are so into this story and for that this is not a oneshot (it wasn't suppose to be a oneshot but I was really astonish)

I also made a milestone mark for myself. If I get a hundred views on one chapter, I'll go and make the next chapter after that chapter.

There maybe some grammar or spelling or vocabulary errors but if you guys know me, you'll know english is not my born language

Thank you for your nice reviews and for taking your time to read my weird imagination

 ** _CYA~_**

Last note: I wonder how does Kaneki actually taste like. Since ghouls taste awful to other ghouls, what does a half ghoul taste like? Guess only Touka knows


	3. The two half ghouls

**DISCLAIM: I DO NOT OWN TOKYO GHOUL. ISHIDA-SENSEI DOES**

* * *

 _What your name?_

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

*Sniff* *Sniff*

Somethings smell...nice...

*Sniff* *Sniff*

I...like...this...smell...

My almost awake hands reach out to find whatever that smell so good, what I got was something soft...and fluffy. I pull it near me and squeeze it. It so soft and fluffy, I want to continue sleeping with it...

But one of my eyes suddenly open and what I saw was something really confusing, a very cartoony face of a rabbit. As much as I like rabbits, I don't even remember buying a huge size rabbit doll like this. And I also don't remember my bed being more soft then before.

I raise from my laying position and I found myself in a room in which I never enter before, two large bookcases fill to the brim with books, a desk with a computer on it and a shelve with 3 mannequin heads. (Nothing was on the heads)

Where am I?

I stand up and check the computer first (I don't know why actually). The thing was off and there was a sticky notepad on the screen.

 _Password reminder:  
Osamu Dazai's place of birth,  
_ _which is 'almost' the same as my name._

Weird, who would make a password reminder? Someone who always forgot about the little things?

Without a warning the door of the room open.

"Oh your awake" A women with long slender hair appear by the half open door. "Sir, shes awake"

The door fully open and an old man appear. "Good morning" He said with a warm smile on his face

* * *

"Well let just hope you haven't pulled the wrong switch" My yellow hair friend Hideyoshi (or Hide) stated

"Wrong switch?"

"You know, girls had these complicating switches. If you pulled the right one your fine, if you pulled the wrong one your screw"

I din't get what he meant.

"Let not explain it, it too complicating"

"Alright?" I din't even ask...

Hideyoshi Nagachika, a real friend of mine. Around a decade ago, I met this yellow head friend at school. He the first person who approach me and became my friend. The old me was shy and confuse (and *ahem* antisocial), so I didn't had many friends during my youth. But I didn't felt all alone, my family was there...and Hide was there also...

My family...better not to talk about them...

The cafe was quiet, no customers for now. No customers means a break for me. Working night jobs is a pain actually, going back to work early in the morning with huge purple rings around your eyes and a desire to fall asleep again. I just hope this break would last forever...

*Crack*

Dammit...

"Oi Kaneki, that arm of your is getting chew to pieces. Literally" A man with hazel colour hair and glasses said (and I broke another cup)

"Hehe... Thank for the heads up Nishiki-san" Sarcastically response back

"Man that side of your is too nice, you know?" He said while repositioning his glasses "Especially you Nagachika"

"Hey, he did save me from you"

"You don't want that to happen again...right?" I give a glare to Nishiki (if your wondering what happen, well let just say I gave Nishiki an operation on his abdomen...and stomach)

"Yeah, whatever...Oh yeah, thanks by the way"

"For what?" Head tilted.

"Saving Kimi from that shitty gourmet"

I only nodded back. It happen a few nights ago, Shuu Tsukiyama kidnapped Nishiki's human girlfriend, Kimi, for 'dinner'. Heck the damn gourmet even said he'll eat me after I ate her, some fuck up plan right? Anyways me and Nishiki confront Shuu and beat the crap out of him. You wonder how I got this wound on my arm, well the gourmet knows how to fence.

"So..." Hide said, as I turn around a cheesy smile appear on his face (that smile means trouble) "How many times she took a bite out of you?" God that sounded really cheesy.

I knew this would happen. "12 to 15 times"

"That many?! Dude you'll lost a shoulder"

"Regeneration, remember?"

"Oh yeah, your a ghoul. I sometimes forgot about that"

Yes Hide knows I'm a ghoul (I told him). At first he was shock to hear it but then he goes and said _"Dude that's awesome, MY BEST FRIEND IS A GHOUL!"_ to the world, almost exposing myself. But he sometimes forgot about it, maybe I blend too well with the humans.

"Well, let just say she-"

Before Hide could continue, the 'employees only' door suddenly burst open. Glad I was far away from (expect Nishiki who got hit by the said door), I turn and saw...little rabbit? She still wearing her last night PJ, A blue long sleeve button shirt with cute little rabbit pictures and some short pants (that is showing some legs). Although I was going to find it cute but I didn't due to _my_ blood stains on the said button shirt from last night incident, actually I find it sexy...in a ghoul way *ahem*

She was looking at me as she got a grudge on me, what did I do? Before I can ask anything she grab my hair and drag me upstairs. Calling for well...anyone to help me and all I got was smiles and smirks, Anteiku said they got my back, HELP ME!. Oh yeah not trying to sound like a girl but getting pulled by the hair really HURTS!. It a pain more worst then having a centipede in your ear, no wait having centipede in your ear is more painful...

She manage to drag me to my room (for weird reasons apparently), but before we both enter I saw the manager with that warm smile of his in the hallway, right in front of his office door. Again before I can say anything she open the door and again drag me inside, she close the door shut and she continue to glare at me. I'm sweating, both in fear and today's temperature. Is this the wrong switch that Hide told me to not pulled?

As she continue to glare at me I'm starting to feel awkward, but the awkwardness felt familiar actually.

I need to break the silent. "Hey" I awkwardly said.

She didn't response back.

"Your awake. That good to know"

Again she didn't response back.

"I'm sure the manager had tell you the situation your in now, the ghoul situation and all"

Her expression change, she now look sad.

Oh shit, did I pulled another wrong switch? Trying to find the right words to say...nope I got nothing.

"Tell me" She finally spoke.

"Tell you what?" I ask back (head tilted).

"What happen last night" The sound of her voice was damage (not really damage, it just sound like she damage).

"Well I found you and took you here" I said trying to make her feel better. (I also got a sudden urge to rub my chin suddenly)

"Lie!" She shouted.

I don't know if I should but... The look in her eyes said determination, fear, sadness and... she need to know, she had to know.

My mind was set. I unbutton my vest and take it off putting it on my bed, after that I unbutton the first two button on my business shirt (It felt weird to start striping in front of a girl actually). After all of that I pulled down the shirt's shoulder and show her a dress wound, under the said dress wound was her bites marks. As I din't expect to get a hickey at a young age, oh well...

"There" I said showing the dress wound.

She look at it, fear was in her eyes "Did I do that?"

"I did it for your sake" I said while putting back my clothes (the awkwardness is getting awkward)

That caught her off guard.

"There no need to worried, it something you had to do and I had no other choice"

She seem to understand my point, I'm glad.

"Now tell me this" Another question is going to ask, here we go. "Why did you..." She tailed off first, trying to get her courage to said her words (heck I can wait)

"Why did you hug me?"

I, the fearsome _gantai_ and the dangerous **Mukade** , is shock with her words.

Why did I hug her exactly...?

 _ ***Flashback***_

Well she hugging both her legs and crying against the wall...again. I can't blame her tears, she is force to the world of ghouls. She now broken...like me..

What am I going to do? Should I comfort her? Or I wait for her to calm down? I mean if I decide to touch her the situation will get worst right? Or she'll be in this state forever...right?

Help me god...oh well at least I can do that little trick Yomo-san told me, if you found yourself in a tough choice, just flip a coin (Yup that what he told me).

It a good thing I got a coin in my pocket right now. Putting the coin on top of my thumb nail I'm ready to flip it, heads to wait for her, tails to comfort her...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Tails...

Well here I go

 _ ***Flashback End***_

Oh yeah... that happen..

"Well?" She ask with her hands on her hips.

Again trying to find the right words but all I got was "You needed a hug" That was lame.

"Yeah...right" I saw her cheeks going red (so was I).

We both stood silent...well there the awkwardness feel again...

"So..." I broke the silent again "I'm sure Yoshimura-san had told you everything right?"

She only nodded, she doesn't look happy.

"Alright, wait here ok?"

"Where your going?"

"Getting you some cloths, you can't walk out of here wearing that" I said pointing at her bloody PJ.

She look at her cloths and...wait she din't even notice her cloths was bloody?

* * *

"Wait!" I shouted getting his attention before he leaves the room.

As soon as he turn I got a good look of his face. His complexion was slightly pale, there were faded purple rings around his eye, his hair is more shinier then usual and to top it all off his eye, his grey eye, are a mix of sadness and hopeless.

He look so innocent...to innocent for a violent world like this...

"What your name?" I can't call him 'goth boy' forever now right?

"Kaneki, Ken Kaneki" He said with a weak smile on his face "And your's?"

"Touka, Touka Kirishima" It rude not to say right?

"Kirishima-san" He said while opening the door "Look like were friends now" He said before he left the room.

Ghouls are suppose to be mindless man eating cannibals but people here at Anteiku doesn't fit the description.

I'm glad for this but...why am I sad for him?

* * *

Where are you? I can smell your sense~

There you are! "Onii-chan!"

He crouch down to my level and we both hugs. I hug him to tightly that he can't breath.

"Hina-chan...that...enough..." Oh he really can't breath. I let go of my hug and he stood back up.

"Did you went to the..." I tailed off. Something smell funny, it smell a lot like Onii-chan but was a bit different.

Onii-chan give his weak smile (he need to practice on how to smile properly) "Look like your nose is sharper then I imagine" he said.

There another Onii-chan? I notice he was carrying a bag, wonder what inside I ask "What inside the bag?"

He made a funny face and scratch his cheek "Oh some...stuff, here take a look" he gave me the bag.

Inside were clothes that look like for boys but girls can wear them, it actually fit with Onii-chan's _style_. "Are you cross dressing again Onii-chan?"

"What! No no no I'm-"

"Someones cross dressing here?" Another voice came.

"Koma-san, is Onii-chan on another spy mission again?"

"Not from what I'm aware of..."

"Koma-san that enough" Onii-chan look embarrassed.

"Oh...is for that girl right Kaneki-kun?" Koma-san give a funny smile

"Koma-san!" Onii-chan shouted, but it din't sound scary, it sound funny. He let out some air and said "Hina-chan you want to met her?"

"Who?" Like Onii-chan my head tilted

"Your Onee-chan"

* * *

"I have a Onee-chan now?!" She shouted cheerfully

I only nodded back with a smile and lead her to Touka (who still inside my room). It funny though because I finally remember her name. Touka Kirishima, what a cute name. But little rabbit is more better actually.

Me and Hinami are right in front of my room, as expected Hinami sniff for sense and, if I have to guess, she got her sense again. I softly knock the door first, after a few second her voice was heard.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, I brought some cloths" I said opening the door slightly and passing the bag inside. She took the bag and we waited for a few minutes.

During the wait I feel weird, I'm nervous apparently. Why am I nervous? Well I did go to a girl's store getting some clothes for her and I din't care if people found it weird...oh I'm nervous because the choice of clothes I made.

She look like a tom (tomboy-ish actually) so I thought giving her my sense of style wouldn't be a problem, thinking it twice now it seem to be a problem. I mean I wear monochrome style clothing and it suit me...

Why am I rambling on random stuff? What wrong with me now?

"Onii-chan?" Hinami suddenly ask "Are you ok?"

"I'm ok, I'm just nervous" I need to answer truthfully.

"Nervous?" Oh yeah, she not good with words yet.

"A feeling of being jumpy or anxious" Like a teacher at school, I help teach Hinami some words.

"Are you going crazy again?" She sounded worried

"What? No no no...it just-"

My door room open and Touka appear in the clothes I brought for her. I got the inspiration from her PJ, long sleeve sweater with dark blue and black patter, short black pants, some black with dark blue pattern long socks and black shoes. The amount of black colour in that attire, a job well done for me. In a serious note; she look cute.

Hinami approach her with a huge smile on her face. "Are you my Onee-chan?" She ask, I can't help it but smile a little. Touka seem confuse but I single her to say yes.

"Ah...yeah" I won't understand girl's body movement.

Hinami scream yeah and hug her new Onee-chan. It look cuter then it sounded, but something was a bit missing on Touka...I can't put my finger on it.

Whatever I should focus on my task now, but first "Hina-chan I think Ryouko-san is calling for you". Although Hinami had a strong nose she doesn't had a strong ears.

"Really?"

I nodded (and my chin felt itchy). Like that she joyfully skip around to find her mother, leaving both of us behind. Right, now for my job.

"Alright" I said getting her attention "Once your gone back home, pack your stuff. Only the necessary stuff alright?"

She seem confuse, why is she confuse?

"Your going to stay at my place for a week, right?"

"What?!"

Oh...now I get it "The manager didn't tell you that, right?"

"He didn't mention anything about 'living in a weirdo's house'. Besides, why do I need to stay with you for a week?"

I'm a weirdo? Heck whatever Kirishima-san. Look like I need to tell her the reasons while doing the finger cracking teaching techniques my dad always to do me, the sound of my finger popping are a way to get her attention.

Alright let do it "Well the reasons are..."

First the index...

*Pop*

"First; you just enter a world were nice peoples are actually mindless cannibals"

The middle finger...

*Pop*

"Second; you can't hunt for food until I teach you how to defend yourself"

The ring finger...

*Pop*

"Third; sorry to say this, your a type of figure where males will get attracted to" (Even me...I sound like a perv)

And the pinky...

*Pop*

"Lastly; you'll need a guardian"

She seem weird out, well like father like son I'll say. Anyways I'm sure that the manager already tell her the situation she in, if she knows she can't help herself without her kagune...which make me wonder, what her kagune? A rinkaku like Rize I think?

"I can protect myself" Her cold demeanor hides her fear.

"Right right" Sarcastically response back. That seem to tick her off, she look a bit angry and...

*Smack*

Ouch, my cheek...

"I CAN PROTECT MYSELF!" She shouted, I can see her eye was getting wet. There she goes again... Covering her face while tears of fear are running down her cheeks. I thought she can accept her fate now...look like she can't. I have no idea what to do now...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Well this is awkward. If I don't do anything Yomo-san going to notice this and he think I made her cried (and got another face kicked again)... Well...coin save me now...

...

...

Tails...

Alright then. First I put my hand on her shoulder, then I move the said hand behind her neck bringing her closer to me. Once our body made contact I let her cried on my sweater (it was a good sweater too), my right hand pat her head and my left hand patting her back. I just hope this made her relax...and Nishiki and Koma are not watching this.

Her head is literally on the spot where she bite me, I just hope she-

*Nom*

"OUCH!" I whined

Then a sadistic yet cute giggle was heard, it was coming from Touka. I stare at her with a shock expression as she continue to giggle.

"Your an easy to get trick, Kaneki" That sounded like an insult but it...how do I put this..? A tease yeah...why is my face getting warmer?

Touka narrow her eye and sheepish grin. "How long do I have?" She ask.

Too busy on what just happen, I just stare shock-ly at her. "Oi" Her patients was getting off.

"Hah?" Finally regaining my self "Oh..eh..." Why am I...being shy? "You have until night fall, I'll wait here" I gave her a sheepish grin.

"Ok" She reply back. We both separate from the hug, then she took my hand and shake it. "Thank you...eyepatch"

A new nickname for me?

"Y-Yeah...no p-problem"

She smile and oh kamii...that smile made me shiver. No smile had made me shiver...not once. My god...what is going on with me.

"I'll be off now" She said and left, leaving me dumbfounded.

I stare blankly at an empty space with my mouth wide open...what just happen? I think I also have some blood on my shoulder again, I'll patch it up later... Touka Kirishima hah? I think this is going somewhere weird...

*Snap*

A low yet heard-able camera snap was heard, I face the source and found Nishiki and Koma with Hinami, all three of them have a terrified expression on there face. Oh there getting it alright...

Walking slowly to them, there think twice before they poke with **Mukade**

*Pop* goes my left index

"RUN!" Nishiki shouted and all three of them scatter.

I'm going to pat on Hinami's head (not too painful), slap Koma's face and give Nishiki another Stomach and Abdomen surgery.

 **"Get back here!"**

* * *

Ken Kaneki huh? That boy a good catch alright, maybe Yoriko was right, and I'm also good actor..hehe

* * *

Omake: How to make a proper coffee (by Goth Boy)

Kaneki, laying uncomfortably on his couch, notice a rather familiar figure in front of him. He didn't know who (nor who was in his house) at first but until his eyes adjust the colour he notice, Touka is doing something on his kitchen.

Too painful to continue sleeping he got up and approach the new worker of Anteiku. "What are you doing?" He ask with a sign of tiredness.

"I'm trying to make a good coffee" She reply back with a tongue sticking out of her mouth due to being so focus.

Kaneki stare blankly at her, not knowing what to do. His mind then snap "I'll teach you" he said. Without Touka replying back, Kaneki move to her back, outstretch his arms and place both his hands on Touka's. The two's body made contact again, a weird feeling started to rise up on the female half ghoul (not to mention the position there in now).

Touka's face was going hot as she protested but Kaneki ignored her and he continue to show her a way of making coffee. Kaneki move his hands around and Touka's hands follow the motion. From the way of putting the beans to pouring the hot water to even drinking the coffee. Touka is shock, blushing hard and slightly enjoy the moment (while Kaneki just blankly do his work but in the inside he also blushing hard and was about to regret his actions, he know how scary a pissed off Touka is).

Once the little lesson was done, Kaneki let go his arms and faced Touka, who is still blushing hard.

"I hope you learn something from that" He said nonchalantly, that tick her off...

The female half ghoul slap his face. Kaneki, who got slapped, face her again but was dumbfounded to find a sheepish smile on her face.

"Yeah.." She said shyly "I did learn something" She said while drinking the coffee

 _'That you are sweet and perv, Ken'_

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_** TADA~ Chapter 3...

Sorry for the long long long (I think it was long for me) delay but it finally here. Life had gotten a grip on me, means my time and schedule is getting tight. But I'll try to make more as fast as I can. Not to mention my middle year exams is coming (Wish me luck).

Like always there bounds to be some english errors in this, if you see it please PM me me. Thank :)

Anyways here a few news on the future; Kingdom hearts fanfiction approve and a forum story (maybe) approve.

So... Thank you for your nice reviews and your time reading my weird imagination.

 _ **CYA~**_

Last note: next chapter; a dwell on Kaneki's mind and Touka's past


	4. Message Form Author

Morning, evening, night..(or whatever)...

This is me Ren with a little message to the people that read this work of fanfiction with (going-to-be) OCC characters,

Anyways, I'm very sorry for the long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long inactive activities (or whatever it's called). Anyways (again), this is just a little message that this Fic is not dead _**YET**_. There's still more content to be added and some ideas that I think... good? Maybe? I don't know.

Also, thank you very much for the support, even if this fic wasn't updated for the pass...9 Month!?

Holy shit... okay... WHAT WAS I DOING?!

Anyways (for the third time), next chapter will arrive with a whole new writing style, or you guys rather want the same style but I don't know.

If you want to know more on what going to happen, here a little bit of the ideas;

-More Darker Past!  
-Family Problem!  
-A-whole-lot of blood!

If the blood content of getting more and more, I might have to change the fic to M, so sorry :3

Last note;

Thank you, soo much for the number of views, favorites and follows during the entire inactive times. I'm glad that people took interest on this weird idea of mine. Also thank you for the reviews :D

 _ **Thank you and CYA~**_


End file.
